


Never Leave Again

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “This is all your fault. You know that, right?” Yuri gruffed into the phone, shifting and throwing more things into the washing machine.“Of course, Yura. It’s my fault you didn’t do laundry the entire time I’ve been gone.” Otabek didn’t have to be in front of him to know the pout that graced Yuri’s face, just as Yuri could imagine the slight smirk that curled up the left side of his boyfriend’s lips when he wanted to laugh but knew better.“Two mother fucking weeks, Altin! Two.” Yuri snarled. “You could have taught me how to use this shitty machine before you up and left me. It’s honestly your fault I’m in this mess, no matter how you look at it.” He slammed the door to the machine closed, pressing buttons to no avail.“I miss you too, Yura.”





	Never Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> Woooot!!! Finally get to post my piece for Domestic Otayuri zine. A big thanks to the beautiful and amazing louciferish for beta-ing and just generally being awesome.  
> <3

Yuri stood in front of his washing machine, dirty clothes and his cellphone in his hands, staring at the contraption with a glare that could melt it. Ditching the clothes, Yuri snatched his phone as another message came through before he gave up texting and dialed his boyfriend. Otabek had been living with Yuri for a few years, since he moved to Russia to train with them but it was only in the last year and a half that their relationship had gone from  _ I want to be your friend _ to  _ I want to sleep with you. _

“This is all your fault. You know that, right?” Yuri gruffed into the phone, shifting and throwing more things into the washing machine.

“ _ Of course, Yura. It’s  _ **_my_ ** _ fault you didn’t do laundry the entire time I’ve been gone.”  _ Otabek didn’t have to be in front of him to know the pout that graced Yuri’s face, just as Yuri could imagine the slight smirk that curled up the left side of his boyfriend’s lips when he wanted to laugh but knew better. 

“Two mother fucking weeks, Altin!  _ Two.”  _ Yuri snarled. “You could have taught me how to use this shitty machine before you up and left me. It’s honestly your fault I’m in this mess, no matter how you look at it.” He slammed the door to the machine closed, pressing buttons to no avail. 

“ _ I miss you too, Yura.”  _ Otabek laughed, and it made Yuri’s chest clench.

“Can’t believe you. When are you getting home tomorrow, and how do you work this fucker? None of the lights are on. What do I press to make it light the fuck up and go?” Yuri knew Otabek could hear him beating on their washing machine as he punched every button on the damn thing. 

“ _ Press the any key.” _ Yuri could  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin. 

“Don’t fucking nerdy- _ Simpsons _ -reference me at a time like this, Altin!” 

“ _ Press the red one. _ ”

“How am I meant to know which is the red one when there aren’t any lights on?” There was a pause before Yuri was screaming into the phone, “Who turns off a washing machine at the wall, Beka, what the fuck!”

“ _ Sorry, it was just another reason to have you ring me _ .” The voice echoed through Yuri’s ears as he whirled around and almost threw his phone at the dark shadow in the doorway.

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, BEKA!” Yuri actually shrieked, running and throwing himself into Otabek’s outstretched arms as his legs wrapped around his sturdy waist. “You are the worst.” Yuri grunted as Otabek’s chest vibrated with his chuckle, arms looped around Yuri’s back and eyes bright as they stared up at Yuri’s raised body.

“Yep, but you chose me, so doesn’t that make you  _ worser _ ?”

“I see this trip has thoroughly improved your English.” Yuri didn’t let Otabek reply. Instead, he crushed their lips together, all teeth and tongues as Otabek’s hands moved to grope and rub over the swell of Yuri’s ass.

“Missed you, bastard.” Yuri panted as he pulled away from the kiss. One hand snaked into the mop of Otabek’s hair.

“Missed you too, Yura. So much.” Otabek punctuated the sentence with a hard squeeze to one of Yuri’s ass cheeks, grinding their crotches together. 

“You know what happens now,” he leaned forward to whisper the words in Otabek’s ear, flushing hot with the sharp exhale Otabek replied with. 

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.  _ After _ you turn that fucking machine on.”

Otabek chuckled and flicked on the machine before he carried Yuri down the hall, pausing periodically to slam him against the wall and force their tongues to tango and lips to swell red, hands running over every part of one another they could reach. 

It was always this, every time one returned to the other. Heat and passion. All that longing, all that loneliness, pent up to be expelled as hard, desperate sex. But it always ended the same too - warm bed,  _ their _ bed, tangled limbs and soft kisses, whispered truths of feelings and Otabek’s fingers untangling knots from Yuri’s hair.

Finally they made it into their bedroom and Otabek let go of Yuri’s legs, stepping back to take off his shirt,  _ slowly _ \- Yuri liked to watch. Next, his days-old jeans, boxers too, before he stood in front of Yuri, half hard and aching to touch, even if he knew better. 

“Bed,” Yuri breathed the word on an exhale, just loud enough for Otabek to hear and obey.

Yuri stayed facing away from the bed as Otabek moved around him, dragging his hand along Yuri’s clothed abs and around his back, just a light touching of fingers, an acknowledgement. A sign of trust, same as always. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Yuri’s stuttered exhale. 

Lifting his arms, Yuri tugged off his shirt, exposing his dusting of freckles on pale skin before his hair slipped from his t-shirt and cascaded down his back again, past his shoulder blades. He always stayed facing away, loved the feel of eyes on him; the thrill of being watched while he skated completely flipped on its head. 

“Yura…” Otabek sighed his name like it was the only word in the world that mattered and something in Yuri snapped. Before he knew what he was doing, he broke tradition. The unspoken routine of how these evenings always played out was interrupted and instead, he found himself sitting on Otabek’s lap, knees on the bed to bracket Otabek’s hips. 

Immediately, hands wound around his bare back, pushing him forward until their foreheads were slowly pressed against one another. Otabek’s eyes were bright and a small smile played on his lips as he looked up at Yuri - it was that look he always saw between the Old Man and Katsudon, like the other hung the stars and forced the sun up every morning. Suddenly that wasn't such a scary or horrifying concept anymore. 

“I-I missed you… too long.” Yuri mumbled, flustered. He had always been good with loud words but it was the quiet ones he struggled with.

“I love you.” Otabek whispered the words in English before repeating them again in Russian, than Kazakh, French, Japanese, and every other language Otabek had encountered in his travels, all breathed over Yuri’s face like a balm, cooling his heated cheeks.

“Shut up,” Yuri chuckled, knowing it was almost his own endearment as much as the truth. 

“You’re the one still wearing pants.”

“Who’s fault is that, Beka?” Yuri pushed Otabek’s chest, forcing him to lay back on their bed before he stood up. Yuri faced Otabek this time, slowly unbuttoning his tight jeans, rolling them down his body and revealing slick, black, lacy briefs that Otabek bought him as an anniversary present earlier that year.

“W-why are you wearing those?” Otabek’s eyes were slightly wider, cock distinctly hardening as Yuri smirked. 

“Ohh, these? Well you see, when I went to shower earlier tonight, I was just so frustrated that I really needed a good fuck. But  _ someone _ was away, sooo…” Yuri turned on the spot and reached slowly to touch his toes, ass cheeks spreading as the hard plastic nestled between them revealed itself, the thin string of the lace briefs doing absolutely nothing to hide the fire engine red plug that was the largest out of the six they owned. 

“Yura, what were you planning?” Otabek groaned, hand fisted tightly in the sheet as he watched Yuri wiggle his pert ass a little more before he stood up straight again. 

“ _ You _ were still meant to be away. I simply planned a little  _ photoshoot _ to show you everything you were still missing.” Yuri turned to face him again, breath stuttering when he saw the clear glisten of Otabek’s piercing peeking out the tip of his wet head. Yuri loved that piercing. The first time he found out Otabek had it, he had been slightly worried, something that was quickly cleared up when it was just so much fun to play with while he sucked that magnificent cock and even more fun when it was dragging inside of him when Otabek fucked him. 

“Now, I think… I have a different kind of photoshoot in mind.” Yuri left Otabek on the bed and waltzed over to their cupboard, rifling through their box at the bottom until he found what he needed. He snagged his polaroid off the top of their dresser. Yuri smirked when Otabek’s cock twitched as he saw what Yuri was carrying. Otabek slipped off the bed to the floor. He was waiting on his knees, arms behind his back as he looked up at Yuri, just as he intended.

“This is what happens when you leave me. You know I don’t like it.” Yuri said the words softly, placing the polaroid camera on their bed before beginning to untangle the soft red ropes that were only for Otabek - Yuri’s were green. Otabek bought them to match his eyes.

“I’m sorry. You know I hate leaving… even if coming back is always worth the distance.”

Yuri, deep down, agreed with him, but he had a plan, and this time it wasn’t going to be derailed. Yuri crouched down, pressing his forehead to Otabek’s, and sighed when he felt the pressure push back. They both closed their eyes and breathed in together before breathing out, syncing their breath before Yuri mumbled the same question he had asked and been asked a thousand times before. 

“Remember what to say if it’s too much.”

“Red. But it’s green right now. Always feels good with you. I love you.” Otabek smiled in confirmation, leaning forward to press his lips softly against Yuri’s. A hand came up to push Yuri’s hair behind his ear before he pulled back and fisted his hands behind his back again, nodding to Yuri to begin. 

“Kneel on the bed for me please, Beka.” Yuri motioned, staying on his knees while Otabek moved to their bed and knelt in the middle of it. Yuri waited a few seconds before he stood and climbed up after Otabek. Yuri was always methodical, slow and delicate, running his hands over Otabek’s skin before overlaying it with knots and rope, only tying the top half of Otabek’s body and leaving his legs free for movement. Yuri talked while he worked. Sometimes he asked how Otabek was doing -  _ green  _ \- others he simply praised him and left searing kisses on Otabek’s back. 

When he was satisfied, Yuri shifted around Otabek’s body to pull his chin up. Their eyes met and Otabek’s weren’t too fuzzy. He looked coherent and smiled as Yuri sighed in relief. At times, Yuri worried Otabek was too quick to submit. He preferred it when Beka was able to skirt subspace and communicate exactly what he needed.

“Okay?” 

“Always. Green. Now Yura, kiss me please?” Before Otabek could finish the request, Yuri’s lips were meeting his own, mouths opening quickly to deepen it and force a groan from both of them. 

“You’re going to fuck me. Fuck me so good we can’t leave this bed tomorrow. So you can’t leave me again.” Yuri reached up and tugged on Otabek’s hair while he spoke, exposing his throat so he could bite and suck and mark it, claiming and possessive.

Otabek simply leaned into the pull, letting Yuri mark and kiss until he seemed content. 

“Although, before that, smile for me, Beka.” Yuri produced their polaroid and angled it to show off Otabek’s red-lined chest and the purpling marks along his neck and collarbone. Otabek curled up the corners of his lips, that crooked smile that had stolen Yuri the day they met. His cock was on display, hard and desperate as he waited. It was a strain to just stop touching Otabek long enough to take the picture. 

“Yura, need you.” Otabek whined, squirming slightly as Yuri took the picture. It printed, and Yuri threw it away from them on the bed.

“Lay back for me.” Yuri panted, palming briefly at his cock, still trapped in lace underpants. Yuri had already set up a kind of throne using their pillows, so it was easy for Otabek to lean back, even with his hands tied behind him. 

Once Otabek was settled, Yuri stood on their bed and pulled off his briefs, throwing them away before falling back down onto the mattress and groping for the lube and condoms he had dumped on the bed earlier. Once he found them, Yuri turned away from Otabek, knowing he couldn’t take too long - not being able to touch Otabek when he was like this was tough for the both of them.

Yuri knelt on all fours, reaching back with one hand and wiggling his ass as he slowly slipped the plug from himself, panting and moaning as it worked out of him, rib by rib. At last it came free, and Yuri shoved it away from himself. He coated his fingers in lube before pressing two into his hole before he was completely adjusted, just to feel the slight burn, quickly adding a third and then a fourth, head tilted to watch Otabek watching him. Yuri loved the way he squirmed, so desperate to touch.

“So beautiful, fuck, Yura, you’re so fucking hot. Let me fuck you, please.” Otabek finally broke and started to babble. Yuri could almost cum from nothing other than Otabek’s dirty talk - it was intoxicating. 

“Yesss.” Yuri hissed as he dragged his fingers slowly from himself and stumbled a little as he turned back to face his boyfriend. Yuri leant forward and licked a teasing strip up the length of Otabek’s cock before sucking on the tip and whining when it pressed roughly into his waiting mouth, piercing poking the back of his throat

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek’s voice already sounded strained and mind-blown. 

Fumbling, hand frantically gropping the bed while his tongue continued to work over Otabek’s cock, flicking the silver ring nestled in the tip, Yuri finally snagged the condom he was looking for. Quickly, he ripped it open and slipped it over Otabek’s hard dick, applying lube liberally over it with a few slides of his hand. 

“Ready for me, Beka? I am going to ride you so fucking hard.”

“Yes, green, yes. Please, fuck Yura, you’re going to be so tight. I love fucking you baby, my perfect Yura.” 

Dizzy with the need to cum, Yuri shifted up Otabek’s body, straddling his lap and reaching back to line himself up with Otabek’s big, hard cock, breathing out as he slowly sank down, working the length inside him. 

“Yeah. Fuck, I was right. So fucking tight, that’s it. You feel so good, baby. I missed you.” Otabek was always so vocal when they fucked. The first time they had fooled around, Yuri had cum all over Otabek’s outstretched hand before he could even touch him, just from that hot, rough, accented voice in his ear. Thankfully, he had become accustomed to it enough to last a lot longer than that, because it was something he never wanted to end. 

“So fucking big, shit. I always forget how much better you are than any toy.” Yuri panted, and his hands clutched Otabek’s shoulders as he adjusted.

“Then I’ll just have to remind you.” Otabek growled, planting his heels and thrusting up into Yuri with a gasp from both of them. It took them a few thrusts before they found a rhythm, the push and pull, fuck and grind, as they met each other’s thrusts roughly. 

With Otabek’s words washing over him, he could feel himself edging closer, wishing he hadn’t tied Otabek up so he could be touching his cock. 

“Touch yourself.” Otabek rasped, always so in tune to everything Yuri needed. His hand moved automatically to curl around his own erection as Otabek continued to fuck him, speeding up his thrusts to fuck in time with Yuri’s hand. 

“Yura,  _ fuck _ . You-you’re amazing. So fucking good, always so good. Teasing and making me need you. As if I could ever leave you for long, need you too much. It’s you, always been you. My soldier.  _ My Yura. _ ”

Yuri’s orgasm crashed over him like a blanketing wave, and he heard himself almost screaming Otabek’s name, painting his chest in hot, sticky cum. He was so far gone, he almost missed the stutter in Otabek’s thrusts before he heard that deep rumbling groan that was signature Otabek. 

Gasping for air, Yuri cleared his head enough to push himself up, not realising he had collapsed forward until he felt the tacky cum on his chest too. Otabek’s eyes fluttered open to look at Yuri before he smiled and shifted, obviously feeling the slight burn of the ropes now that he wasn’t in the throngs of need. 

“One second.” Yuri breathed, slowly pulling off Otabek’s cock with a groan. He snatched the polaroid to capture cum-covered and blissed out Otabek before he quickly worked to untie his handy work. They had practiced so many times now that undoing the knots was quick and easy. 

As soon as they were off, Otabek reached forward and pulled off the condom, hearing his shoulders and elbows click as he stretched. 

“Come here.” Otabek muttered once he had thrown the tied condom in the direction of their bin. Yuri curled into Otabek’s side, pressing soothing kisses onto his chest along the lingering abrasions that settled on the parts of his skin the ropes had touched. Yuri felt like he would purr like Potya when fingers slipped into his hair. 

“I should help you wash in the shower.” Yuri mumbled, eyes closed and breathing evened out as he felt Otabek’s chest rumble a chuckle.

“Soon. Need to stay like this a little longer.” Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head as his fingers slowly worked out a knot in Yuri’s long hair. 

“I love you, Beka.” Yuri shifted to look at his boyfriend. He knew he should say it more. Otabek was so liberal with the phrase, and Yuri was always so much more hesitant, but everytime he did, Otabek would smile wide, the light reaching his eyes and lips would find Yuri’s. 

“I love you,” was mumbled against cracked lips as they kissed, and Otabek’s big hands cupped his cheek. “My Yura.”

***

Yuri woke the following morning to the glare of sunshine coming through the crack in their curtain, Otabek’s sleep-weighted arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. Yuri pressed back into the warmth of the chest against his back, having missed even the feel of him in the bed while they slept. 

Reaching blindly, Yuri attempted to find his phone somewhere in their bed to check the time but his fingers slid over the plastic feel of polaroids. Snatching the small pile, Yuri was surprised to see more than two. The first were the two he took himself of Otabek, but the third he didn't remember. 

There in the small white square was Otabek’s sleepy face, hair a tangled mess on his head and still damp from a shower, eyes soft and lazy. A small smile that was only ever for Yuri graced his lips. On his chest was Yuri, hair splayed out around him as he curled happily into Otabek’s chest. He was clearly asleep but a smile played on his lips even still. 

At the bottom, Otabek found a marker and written: 

_ My Yura. His Beka. Always. _


End file.
